Det blir aldrig som man tänkt sig
by Tari
Summary: Marodörerna går sitt första år på Hogwarts, allt händer utom det normala. R+R!


Kapitel 1 – Kuddkrigande Marodörer  
  
Solen speglade sig mot sjön, varulvarna letade i skogen efter något att äta medan jättebläckfisken i vattnet försökte få kylskåpsdörren i trädet vid sjön att öppna sig… En helt normal morgon, om inte…  
  
"BANZAI!" En ung mörkt brunhårig förstaårselev skuttade fram och landade med en duns. I detta fall landade han rätt på en kvinna som hade det bruna men gråsprängda håret i en nackknut. Hennes glasögon hade åkt ner på golvet av dunsen på hennes rygg, hon hade just hållit på med att trolla bort en text från en stenplatta på stengolvet som det stod "We was here!" på när "Någon" hade hoppat rätt på hennes stackars rygg, den var nu mer lik en daggmask än en ryggrad.  
  
Ett par förskrämda mörkbruna ögon avslöjade att förstaårselev visste att han var riktigt illa ute… "Studsmattan" reste sig upp borstade av kläderna och satte på sig glasögonen.  
  
" Sirius Black, Den tredje gången den här veckan! Kvinnan vars namn var Mcgonagall såg med stränga ögon på Sirius.  
  
"Det var Snape som kastade ut mig den här gången! Jag lovar!" Sirius visade ett par energiska viftningar med armarna för att understryka.  
  
"Och förra gången var det att du ridit på en gris och grisen hade slängt av dig? Om du verkligen måste anfalla oskyldiga i korridorerna så kan du åtminstone komma med bättre förklaringar ifall du vill vara kvar på skolan!"  
  
Mcgonagall vände sig mot Sirius och plockade upp ett papper som hon hade tappat under överfallet. Sirius såg sin självklara chans att rymma. Han såg mot hörnet där 3 andra förstaårselever stod. Den ene som hade ljusare brunt hår med ljusbruna ögon vinkade åt Sirius att komma. Den andre som var lite mullig såg sig nervöst omkring så hastigt att det bruna håret såg ut att vara mer okammat än vanligt. Och sist men inte minst var det en svarthårig pojke som skrev något på ett pergamenstycke med sin fjäderpenna.  
  
Sirius smög sig långsamt bort till dem tre pojkarna och dom sprang tillsammans upp till sovsalen. När dom sprungit sig tillräckligt andfådda och kommit upp till sovsalen där dom stängt dörren med en smäll sa Sirius till den Ljust brunhårige pojken:   
  
"Remus! Varför sa du inte att Mcgonagall stod där?" Sirius blängde ilsket på Remus som stod halvkvävd av skratta lutad mot en sängstolparna.  
  
"Du måste medge att det såg rätt roligt ut!" Den svarthårige hade ställt sig framför Sirius med en leende som bara kunde betyda en sak… Jag-gjorde-det-med-flit-för-att-se-dig-lägga-benen-på-ryggen-eller-komma-med-en-ny-fånig-bortförklaring.  
  
"James! Du sa ju att jag INTE skulle hamna på Mcgonagall utan att jag skulle hamna i rymden!"  
  
Och exakt vad dom gjorde vill författaren helst inte ha några närmare förklaringar på men det kan ha att göra med en trollstavskatapullt som dom omilt tvingat in Sirius i med löftet han skulle få se Mars på riktigt nära håll. Det hade absolut inte något att göra med att han gjort så att Remus fick en ovanligt lång tunga, inte heller att den stackars halvmulliga brunhåriga pojken (som vi vid detta tillfälle valt att få namnet Peter Pettigrew) fått sin uppsats om "Trolldrycker utan slut" raderad eller att James hade fått glasögon fulla med trollsnor. Neeeeeeeeeej då! Absolut inte!  
  
" Det var faktiskt Peter som sa att vi skulle göra det!" Skyndade sig James att säga när han såg att Sirius hade fullt upp att behärska sig från sin vilja att bussa sin råtta (som var förvånandelik Rons Scabbers) på dom. Råttan som heter TeLeTuf (Namnbetydning: T= tragiskt e= envis L= lat e= ensam T= Tjurig r= råtta u= utan f= framtidsutsikter, Alltså, Tragiskt, envis, lat, ensam, tjurig råtta utan framtidsutsikter)var en lat råtta som vars enda nöje var att få bita korkade snorungar i fingret.  
  
Peter stirrade på James eftersom det från början hade varit James idé. Han kastade en kudde av sten,(Eller kanske dun. Det är samma sak) i huvudet på James,bara för att kolla reaktionen. Reaktionen kom direkt av att James tog upp sin kudde och siktade på Peter, Men Peter som var den någorlunda normala fattade snabbt ett beslut, ducka. Så istället träffade han Remus som var på alltför dåligt humör för att kunna godta en kudde mitt i planeten. Sen utbröt stridsropet från Sirius:  
  
" KUDDKRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!"   
  
En timme senare lämnade dom ett vitt rum fullt av dunfjädrar från 4 trasiga kuddar. 


End file.
